Protecting You
by MrsNickJonasOx
Summary: When Grady -Troy- meets Nix -Gabriella- and her best friend Chad, no-one knew of the abuse she suffered every single day. How will he change her life for the better?
1. Chapter 1: Gravy

Nixon sat on the swing at the park. There was no-one there, I mean, why would there be? It was eleven o'clock at night and hammering with rain. She could be found here every night. She lived around the corner with her father, Shaun. He was an alcoholic with a temper which he would usually unleash on Nixon. She watched the rain hit the puddles, the rippling of the water. She saw someone from school walk by and pulled her hood down to hide her face, she really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

Nixon's POV

What the hell is Jimmy Deer doing out here at this time of the night? Jeez…

Sorry, maybe I should explain my mood, because I'm not always like this, I swear.

I got home from school to see dad watching basketball on the TV. This wasn't good. I sat in the kitchen, where I could still see the screen and prayed that his team would win.

They didn't.

Stupid team!

He got up from the sofa and came over to me. He yelled at me, like it was my fault they lost, and then slapped me. Great. Then later, after I spent ages making him macaroni and cheese, he said he wasn't hungry and pushed me. Right into the boiling saucepan. So now my arm is all burnt, and my neck where the water splashed so yeah…. And he was drunk again. He passed out at like ten so I snook out and now I'm here. Yay for my life. I should probably go home soon, but I really can't be bothered. I'll just sit here all night. No, just kidding, but it does sound like a good idea, don't you think?

The next morning, Nixon woke to the sound of banging.

Nixon's POV

What the hell is that? OMG! It's 5am! Grrr! I got dressed and crept downstairs. Slap. Thanks daddy, love you too.

"What d-did I tell you about keeping us s-stocked up on-n beer?" he slurred.

"Dad, I told you. I can't buy beer for you. I'm not old enough."

"W-what? You're eighteen."

I hate him.

"No dad, I'm sixteen."

"Th-then you should be eighteen."

Slap.

I left the hell-hole and knocked on for Chad, my bestest ever friend.

"Oh, hey…" he said, opening the door. "I hope you don't mind, but this new guy moved in next door, and I kinda said it was ok for him to walk with us, and that we'd show him the school. Is that ok?"

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…!

"Sure."

He was probably going to be a stuck up jerk, living here. Chad lived in a huge house with his mom and dad. The street was lined with identical houses so he had to be a rich kid, right?

"Cool, his name is Grady."

I laughed a little. What kind on name is "Grady"? It's like Gravy but with a D. I must remember not to call him Gravy though.

We stepped outside to find "Grady" already waiting for us.

"Hey Gravy!" I said, without thinking.

Stupid me!

Surprisingly, he laughed.

He was extremely good-looking. But probably still a jerk.

"Hey, er…" he said, in a tone that suggested he was asking for my name. Was he asking for my name? Or does he not really care what my name is because he plans on dumping us at the school gates and never talking to me again. If I tell him my name, will he wonder why I just randomly said my name? But if I don't tell him, he'll think I was just ignoring his obvious name-asking-tone.

Jeez, my life is complicated.

I chose my words carefully.

"My name is Nixon, in case you were wondering because I wasn't sure if you were, so yeah…"

What?! That wasn't carefully you stupid brain that probably doesn't exist!

We started walking.

"So, what school do you go to?" I asked.

It's official. I have no brain.

He laughed.

"You're kinda funny."

Yeah, that's right. I was just joking… I'm not stupid at all. I'm funny. Well, kinda. Wait, what? Kinda? I am the most hilarious-est person he will ever meet. See? I knew he was jerk. I scowled at him and walked ahead.

We got to school, oh the joy, and found out that his locker was right next to mine.

Kill me now.

"Oh, look," Chad said, to Grady, but kinda to both of us, I don't know, "You're in our homeroom."

Please. Kill. Me. Now!

We went to homeroom, and what a surprise, Gravy boy sits right next to me. Then we had history.

It was soon the end of the day, and we were all hanging around outside school. That is me, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Ryan, Jack, Justin, Sam, Jimmy (just a load of random boys), and Gravy Boy.

They were all picking on Chad because he liked Taylor. It was actually quite funny because he was denying it but he's not very bright so he kept putting his foot in it.

For Example:

Zeke: So you asked that Taylor girl out?

Chad: No, I mean seriously I don't even like her. Have you seen the size of her nostrils? And she's too smart for me, she'd always be making fun out of me. And, oh my God, have you seen the way she walks? She seriously waddles.

Jason: Basically, you still don't have the guts to ask her out yet?

Chad: What are you talking about? I've only been crushing on her since February! … I mean, in her dreams… I've been crushing on her since February.

Ryan: What if she was crushin' on you too?

Chad: Really? OMG! She likes me! (squeals like a girl) What did she say? …Not that I care….Of course….

And that's Chad for you.

Gravy boy was very quiet, so I said, "Hey, Gravy Boy, you're very quiet."

(I've decided that that is his name and I don't care what he or his birth certificate says, even if he starts getting annoyed, I'll be all like, "Hey Gravy boy" and if he ever comes round my house (which he won't because I won't let him but you get the picture) I will place a HUGE pot of gravy in front of his face and hope his head falls into it. What am I talking about?)

He laughed.

What? He laughed. I want him to get annoyed; it would be so fun to annoy him! OMG! He's too laid-back! I told you he was a jerk!

"You play?" Zeke asked him, handing him his basketball.

"Oh, it's only my life…" Gravy said.

"You should try-out for the team, dude!" Chad advised.

All the guys I hung around with were into basketball, and I was too but we didn't have a girls team. I think that's why I was mostly with the boys than the girls. I loved hanging around with Shar, Tay and Kels but they didn't know a single thing about basketball, sometimes it was just more fun with the guys. No offence to the girls though, I mean, they're fun too…

I'm going to shut up now.

We all walked home together. The others separated from us at Chad's house so me, Chad and Gravy-Boy hung out there for a while. We sat in Chad's room and just talked and listened to music.

After an hour of talking and laughing, there was a silence.

Of course, Chad filled it with his random moments.

He said, "God Nix, I never noticed how small your ears are."

Me and Gravy-boy laughed, I said, "Thanks Chad, I didn't know you cared about the ear-size of… my ears."

Chad and I had been best friends since we were tiny. When we first met the people we call friends, they all made fun of us, saying that we were into each other. We soon showed them that yes, we did love each other, but literally like brother and sister.

We kept talking for like hours, till I got a text from dad. He didn't look happy.

"Hey, Chad, I gotta go now. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Oh yeah, cool."

"Wait, I'll walk with," Gravy-boy said, standing up.

I frowned, confused.

"Dude, you live next door."

"No shit Sherlock. My Grandma lives like next door to you and I'm always with her since we got here. She's pretty old and I kinda look after her and stay over all the time."

"Oh, cool."

Totally not cool!

OMG! OMG! OMG!

What if he hears my dad shout? Or him banging. OMG!

Ok, ok… It's ok. If his Grandma hasn't heard it, then he won't. Wait… what if his Grandma is deaf? OMG! OMG!

"Is your Grandma deaf?" I asked, out loud.

"Uh, kinda, I guess. You know what it's like with old people."

You know what's weird? He didn't find it weird that I just asked if his Grandma is deaf.

Weird….

We started walking, and talking. And I know this is going to sound totally crazy and wacko, but I kinda like him. I mean, I was warming to Gravy Boy. He was kinda different to the other guys at school. He was really quiet in front of them, but when it was just me and him, or just me, him and Chad, he was a really nice guy.

He was talking about what a jerk his brother is because he made his puppy pee in Gravy's bed. I had to laugh.

"So, you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nah, it's just me and Shaun."

"Who's Shaun?"

"Oh, my dad."

I never call him dad anymore to other people, I hate him that much.

"So where's your mom?" he asked.

"Uh, she died giving birth to me." I said, trying to sound more casual than I felt.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't you she was giving birth to."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…"

He looked kinda questioningly at me. The truth is, dad hates me. He hates that I killed mom. He hates that I'm here and she's not. He hates that she had to give up her life for me. And it was totally true, it was all my fault.

I shook my head.

"So, how come you came here?"

"Oh, well, my mom got a new job and stuff so we had to move here."

"Oh, is your mom cool?"

"Yeah I guess. And by the way, I really am sorry about your mom…"

Aww… He's so cute.

"You're weird." We both laughed; thank god he knew that I was only joking.

"Why thank you."

"No, I mean, weird in a good way."

He smiled, "Well, I've never heard that one before. Weird in a good way."

We arrived at our destinations, said our goodbyes and I went inside.

Dad was fuming.

"What do you think you're doing staying out so late?"

"Umm, we were at Chad's."

"We?" he towered over me, his breath smelt of alcohol, and lots of it.

"Yeah, new boy at school."

"Is he smart?"

"Kinda… I guess."

What the hell was he asking me for anyway?

"Don't talk to him again," he ordered.

"But why?"

"Because, Chad and those other boys are as dumb as er… something, they fall for the stupid, "I fell down the stairs." I will hate you for ever Nixon, if I go to jail, I swear I'll kill you!"

"That's not fair!" I protested.

He hit me in the face. "It doesn't have to be fair, what I say goes."

I nodded and ran up to my room.

I just lay on my bed, pillow over my face.

I must have drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: You wanna dress like a woman?

Nixon's POV

I woke up the next morning. I showered and got dressed. I wore my denim cut offs that came to just above my knee and a white shirt. I grabbed my jacket and backpack and left. I successfully avoided dad. Woop! I had my little celebration dance (which included me sticking up two fingers to the outside of my house. It was aimed at dad. ) when Gravy Boy stepped out of his Grandma's house and joined me on the sidewalk.

I stopped immediately of course. "Hey Gravy Boy."

"Hey… What was all that about?" he asked, laughing.

We started walking.

"Oh, uh, I had an argument with Shaun…"

"Oh right, did you walk into a door?"

"What?"

"You have a bruise above your eye…"

Shit!

"Oh, yeah I walked into this thing."

"Thing?" he laughed.

"Yeah, it's like a dangly thing, and it… dangles."

I was totally making it up.

"Okay?"

I decided I would swiftly but casually change the subject.

"So, how's Grandma?"

"Oh, she's good. She's going kinda crazy."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with crazy."

"I know, she's funny. I like crazy."

"Chad's crazy."

"You're crazy."

"I am not crazy!"

"There's nothing wrong with crazy. Like I said, I like crazy."

That was the end of our argument. The word crazy was starting to annoy me.

We were half way to Chad's house by now.

"Jeez, this is sooo boring!" I said.

He laughed, "Glad you like my company."

"No, I meant walking. Don't you think walking is just boring? I mean right foot forward, left foot forward, right foot forward, left foot forward, and OMG guess what, right foot forward! Again!"

He started laughing for ages.

"What's so hilarious?" I asked.

"You…"

Whoop, I knew I was the most hilarious-est person he would ever meet.

"Thank you…"

The next day, on the way to Chad's house, we had a competition to see who was strongest by trying to carry each other. He obviously won.

I said, "Congratulations, you're prize is….. you get to carry me to school for the next week! Wooo!"

He laughed.

So the next day when we came out of our front doors, I jumped on his back and shouted, "To Chad's house, Gravy-Boy!"

He actually ran half way there with me on his back until I jumped off and told him I would race him.

I have no idea why, but I just felt really comfortable around him. I mean it took me 2 years to dare to touch Chad's hair, whereas I always mess up Gravy's. He finds it annoying, but it's funny. He made the basketball team, which was cool. I also think I kinda like him… a little, I don't know… do I like him? Well, I like him, but do I really really like him? I think that's a yes. I'm not going to go all the way and say that I love him because that's not even possible I mean, I 've known him two weeks. Seriously…

Ok, so I kinda love him in that unserious kinda way when girls say they love Nick Jonas etc. I don't know, maybe a little more than that I suppose… Grr, this is so hard.

And now it was Saturday, the day of Sharpay's HUGE party that everyone had to go to. If you didn't have a date, you were considered a laughing stock, and guess who didn't have a date, me!

Chad had even asked Taylor out, she said yes. I was so happy for him. We were all round at Chad's, getting ready for the party. There was me, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason and his girlfriend Laura, Ryan and his girlfriend Mia, Jack, Justin, Sam, Jimmy and Gravy-Boy. It was only 12 o'clock so we didn't need to start getting ready yet, we were all just sitting in Chad's room. Somehow we ended up a little drunk and by four o'clock, were playing truth or dare. It was Chad's turn to dare Zeke and dared him to go into his mom's room and dress up in her clothes. We all laughed as he groaned and stalked out of the room.

10 minutes later, he came back in a dress. Chad started taking photos, and Zeke did us a little dance. It was funny. 20 minutes later, it was Chad's go to dare Gravy.

"I dare you to kiss Nix!"

We both kinda looked at each other awkwardly.

Everyone was watching intensely and I felt my face go red. Thankfully, Sharpay called and asked us to be there early so we all had to go and get ready. Phew…

The other three girls and I left the room to go and get ready downstairs in the basement hangout.

The other three girls were wearing short dresses and heels and looked stunning. I felt a little envious in my denim shorts and biker boots. I had my long dark hair down and a little make up on.

As I was already done, I made my way into the main house to watch TV. I was surprised to find Gravy-Boy already watching South Park.

"Oh, I love this!" I said, jumping on the sofa next to him.

He kinda looked at me for a moment, well longer than a moment. I was wondering what he was staring at, "What do I have on my face?" I asked.

"Nothing, you look amazing."

"Uhh, thanks, dude." I said.

It took ages for the others to be ready and when they finally were, we all made our way outside. Gravy-Boy and I were the last to leave because he pulled me back inside the door.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking, maybe we could do that dare now?"

I looked at him. I didn't know what he meant and stupid me said, "You want to dress up as a woman?"

He laughed then stepped closer to me and that's when I got it.

He leaned down and kissed me. It was amazing. I think I love this boy… you know what I mean; I spent ages explaining it before.

Somehow, his hand found my hair which I think was actually pretty good because when he had his eyes closed, how did he know where my hair was? I mean, it's amazing he didn't accidentally hit me in the face, right?

Anyways, back to the awesome kiss. It was awesome. After a couple of seconds, we just kinda melted into each other and… OMG, that's when Chad came in.

We both pulled away and said at the same time, "Hey Chad."

He just stood there for a second and we were both like "Er…"

"So you finally told her how much you like her?"

Gravy looked embarrassed, "Er no Dude, not yet…"

"Oh, right, so I wasn't supposed to say that was I?"

Gravy shook his head awkwardly.

"Oh, well, you can tell her at the party, right?"

"Chad, I'm standing right here." I piped up.

"Hey." And then he walked back out again.

Gravy turned to me kinda awkwardly and I just pecked him on the lips and followed Chad out.

For some reason, the whole gang was just standing on the sidewalk. I walked up to them and said, "So when are we going to this party?"

"Now," said Zeke. He was in charge of getting us all there, since it was his girlfriend's party, so yeah…

Eventually, a Volkswagen Type 2 pulled up and everyone just started rushing towards it. I was just standing there.

"Where are you guys going?"

"This is our ride." Zeke said.

"We're going in a hippie van?"

They all nodded and I slowly headed towards it. Surprisingly, the inside was pretty cool. The owner had done it up and it was a bit like a limousine. There was a sofa thing that stretched around and a table in the middle, I thought it was cool anyway.

Gravy-Boy sat next to me, which I liked because it kinda meant that he was like my date but unofficially. Yay!

When we got there, Sharpay made us help decorate the place, I mean I love the girl but she can't half be bossy. Then, as the guests started to arrive, the gang took their usual spot up in the attic. Sharpay's attic had been converted to a huge room. It was kinda our room when we hung out at Sharpay's. Her parents were rich so there you go…

The room was really long and there were like two different halves to it, one where there was a sofa and a TV and the other where there was a load of armchairs in a small circle with a rug on the ground and a CD player.

We were all sitting in the armchair half, talking when Chad abruptly said loudly, "So dude, you told her yet?"

Gravy looked around, "No Chad, I haven't."

"Okay."

"Ooh, tell who what?" Sharpay nosed.

"Tell Nix that he's like totally crushing on her."

Sharpay squealed, "OMG, tell her now."

"What?"

Sharpay put her hands on her hips, "You two get your asses on that sofa and tell her!"

We both got up slowly, "You kinda just told her everything…" Gravy said.

Sharpay pointed at the sofa. We walked over and sat on it then Sharpay shouted, "Hey guys, we're gonna go downstairs and dance, come down to us if you're not too busy." She raised her eyebrows suggestively and I threw a pillow at her. They all left and we were just sat there.

"This is kinda awkward…" Gravy said.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, let's just get it over with. I really like you Nix, you don't have to like me back, I'm just telling you because Chad kinda forced me."

I laughed, "Well, he can talk; he was crushing on Taylor for like months before he told her."

He smiled, "So shall we go down?"

He got up but I stopped him, "No, we're not done. We didn't get to the part where I tell you how much I like you back."

"Really?"

I nodded and he kissed me again. For ages this time. I loved it.

We finally pulled apart, and I stood up, holding his hand. "Now we can go down."

He followed me downstairs, our fingers still intertwined.

When we got to the bottom of the steps, he turned to me, "Does this mean you're my date?"

I smiled, "If you're asking."

"I am. And does this mean you're my girlfriend?"

I laughed, "If you're asking."

He laughed too, "I am."

"Then yes and yes." I kissed his lips then made my way to where the gang were dancing. This is the best party Sharpay's ever had.


	3. Chapter 3: The Text

I was having such a great time, until I got a text from Shaun. He didn't know I was here, I didn't think to tell him since he was so drunk. He was very angry. I didn't want to go home. I wandered over to the girls.

"Hey guys, would it be possible to stay at one of your places? Pleeeaase?"

Taylor laughed, "Sure, you can stay with me."

I hugged her, "Thanks Tay!"

I walked back over to Gravy who was talking to Chad.

We all ended up going into the kitchen where it was quieter. I put my cell down on the table, forgetting about it because we were talking. I totally forgot the text was still open on my screen.

Grady's POV

I couldn't believe she actually said yes. I couldn't stop looking at her either. She was laughing with the girls and messing about with Chad. I think Chad and Nix are really cute. I know that sounds girly but I do. I think it's so cute how they care for each other. They seriously act like brother and sister. And Chad even said to me after I told him me and Nixon were together, "You better look after her." And I was like "What the hell, you were the one who told me to tell her." But I will look after her. I know I will.

I walked over to stand by her and as soon as she saw me, intertwined her fingers with mine. That made me smile.

Sharpay's POV

Everyone decided to go back into the party but I decided to stay in the kitchen and just clean up a little. That's when I realised Nix had left her cell. I picked it up and read the text on it. I didn't mean to read it but it caught my eye because it was all in capitals, like someone was shouting at her, text form. Nix is like one of my best friends, and I was just about to text back sticking up for her when I realised who it had come from, "Dad"?

The text says:

NIXON! GET YOUR ASS HOME YOU STUPID BITCH! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STAYING OUT AT ALL HOURS? YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN YOU GET HERE! I HATE YOU BITCH!

I am totally shocked. I looked at Nixon talking with the others and noticed something I hadn't seen before. There were burn type marks all over her neck, they were faint and she had tried to cover them with make up, and a bruise on her arm, and on her leg, and above her eye… it's strange how she has so many bruises. She told us she'd fallen down the stairs. I'm seriously scared now. I dragged Taylor away.

"Shar? What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Nix."

"Why?"

We were outside by now.

"Okay, look at her, check out all the bruises she has. Check out those red marks on her neck, then check out this text."

After she had read the text, she looked up at me worriedly.

"We have to ask her."

Taylor went back in to grab Nixon and when she stepped out, she clocked the cell in my hand.

"What are you doing with my phone? That's private!"

"Nix, we're worried about you."

"Why?" She looked nervous.

"Your marks and bruises, now this."

She bit her lip; she was so obviously scared.

"Don't tell anyone." She whispered.

"He beats you?" Taylor was getting seriously upset now.

"Sorta."

OMG! One of my bestest friends ever is being beaten by her own dad and I didn't even notice.

"Shar… Please don't tell any of the others. I don't want this going around school."

"How long has this been going on?"

Nix shrugged, "Since I was born I guess."

"OMG, Nix." I hugged her.

"It's no big D." She smiled weakly.

"Yeah it is though!"

"You just have to swear you won't tell anyone! Swear?"

She glared at us both and we both reluctantly nodded. I wanted to tell someone, I wanted to scream, I needed to help her.

She took her phone back and we went back inside.

I couldn't help but wonder what he'd done to her, the bastard.


	4. Chapter 4: Grandma's Biscuits

3 months later.

Nixon's POV

I've been dating Gravy-Boy for almost 3 months. Woo. He's practically moved into his grandma's. Shar and Tay have so far managed to keep their mouths shut. I just don't want anyone to know. I'm sitting on my bed, just woke up. I'm watching South Park before I have to get ready for school. I got up and wandered over to the mirror. Woah, my hair is a mess and… Holy Shit! No! No! No! Okay, long story short, dad punched me really hard last night and now almost half my face is purple! What am I gonna say to the guys at school. Shit! Make-up is not going to cover it.

I was finally ready, and looking out my window, Gravy was already waiting because I'd taken so long. I crept down stairs; I was actually trembling at what I was going to say to them. I had no idea. Dad saw me, he just grunted and said, "Tell them you walked into a cupboard."

"Dad, I've tried that one so many times, they don't believe it anymore!"

"Then think harder!" he grabbed my chin, "Remember, if they find out, I will kill you. Got it?"

I nodded and he let go fiercely.

I pulled my hood up before leaving, it was raining and it would help hide my face.

I stepped out the front door and any plan I had to hide it went out the invisible window, he saw it straight away.

"What happened?"

I knew he wasn't going to believe me, "Cupboard?"

"Seriously Nix, who did this to you?" he looked really concerned.

"Let's start walking."

We set off down the street.

"Who hurt you?"

Grady's POV

All the way to Chad's, her only answer was "I walked into the cupboard".

She's hiding something; she's not clumsy at school so how can she walk into so many cupboards or dangly things that dangle?

Chad opened the door and looked concerned as well.

"Shit Nix! Who did that?"

Nix didn't answer and Chad glared at me.

"Dude, it wasn't me! I would never hurt her!"

"Nix, who did this?"

"No-one, we gotta go or we're gonna be late."

She set off down the street and we caught up, I interlaced my fingers with hers and squeezed her hand and she smiled up at me. I wanted to let her know that it wasn't about who did it, but that I was here for her. Of course it did still matter a lot to me who did this to her. They were dead when I found out!

We walked in silence until we got to school. We were late into homeroom and Ms Johnson flipped at us. I could see the whole class stare at the bruises on her face and I knew she felt uncomfortable, I squeezed her hand again and she squeezed back. Sharpay turned around when we sat down. "Nix! Will you tell someone already? Please, you're worrying me now!"

"Shar! Shh!" Nix replied, realising that most of the class were still looking and heard everything Shar said.

This sounded really serious. I was actually starting to feel scared. She was in danger…

Nix seemed different today. She seemed really quiet and shy. We were sat in the corner of the room in history; no-one was paying attention to Mr Burke.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She turned to me and nodded, "Listen , I'm really sorry about how I've been today, I know I haven't been much fun. I just don't feel so good."

She was pretty pale, apart from the bruising. Tears were forming in her eyes now.

"Hey, shh," I hugged her, "It's okay…"

Chad obviously saw and rushed over, along with Taylor, Shar and Zeke.

"Nix, are you okay?" he hugged her.

She nodded and wiped any sign of tear like she was trying to pretend it hadn't happened,

Shar and Tay looked guilty.

Nix took one look at them and said, "You told him didn't you?"

They nodded guiltily. "We're sorry."

"It's okay." She said before abruptly getting up and running out of the class.

I ran after her, despite Mr Burke shouting for us to come back and eventually found her at the top of the outdoor bleachers at the far end. Her face was buried in her knees which she was hugging against her chest.

I slowly approached her. "Nix?"

She raised her head. She was crying a lot.

"You don't have to tell me what really happened, but I'm here for you. I'm sorry I was so persistent before, if you didn't want to say I should've left it at that, I just really didn't want you to get hurt anymore."

"I'm sorry too. I know you probably wanna know what the others know and you will, but not from me. I can't tell. Shar and Tay found out and they told Chad and he'll probably tell the rest of them and you'll hear it from someone around school, and then probably hate me because you were the last to know, when you should've been the first."

I held her hand, "Hey, I'll never hate you… I love you…"

She smiled a little, "You know what? I love you too, Gravy Boy. It's just this whole thing is getting way out of hand. No-one is supposed to know and tomorrow it'll be around school."

"Don't worry babe, I'll always be on your side…"

That's when Chad and the others came.

"What were you thinking Nix? How could you not tell me? I've known you since we were five years old and you keep something like this from me?"

He was half shouting at her now.

"Hey Dude, step off, calm down a little."

"Don't tell me what to do. I suppose she already told you did she? After a month and she's already told you something that she didn't tell me after eleven years of friendship."

"No, Chad, she hasn't told me. And I'm ok with that. "

No ones POV

Nix knew Chad was about to blurt it out and quickly pulled her boyfriend away. He couldn't know.

The day pushed on and Chad didn't seem in any better mood with Nix. He walked ahead of his friends on the way home and didn't bother saying goodbye.

Grady turned to Nixon outside his house, "Hey, I just gotta collect some stuff to take to my Grandma's; you wanna come in and wait?"

"Sure."

They both stepped inside the door and were greeted by a blonde haired woman.

"Oh, hey mom, you're home?"

"Yeah, I finished early today honey. Who's your friend?"

"This is Nixon, mom, my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend? Well, pleased to meet you." She said to Nix, while holding her hand out.

Nix shook it, "Thanks, you too."

"What happened to your face, hun?"

Nix looked uncomfortable, "Well uh…"

Grady decided he would jump in and save her, "She walked into this thing, mom. Grandma asked me to fetch her biscuits and then we'll be off."

Grady walked into the kitchen to fetch his Grandma's item then returned to Nix's side.

"Why don't you stay a little honey?"

Grady turned to Nix, "You wanna hang out? I have the South Park box set?"

She smiled, "Sure, sounds fun."


	5. Chapter 5:It's just messy

Nix's POV

Later that night, when I arrived home.

"You little Bitch!"

"What did I do?"

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone!"

Oh crap, how does he know?

"What are you talking about, I didn't."

He advanced on her a little.

"Then why did Chad just come round here and give me a mouthful?"

Shit, what was Chad playing at?

I shrugged and he stepped closer to me, grabbing my face.

"I'll tell you why. Because someone can't keep their stupid little mouth shut!"

"I didn't mean to."

He tightened his grip. "I don't care, he knows. What did I say I was gonna have to do?"

I looked down. I seriously hate him!

"That's right, one day I'm going to kill you! You bitch! Get out of my house, now!"

He squeezed my face where he was holding then let me go and I just ran out of the house. I had to get away from him.

I ran to the park as always, then I thought maybe I would find Sharpay's house. I knew she lived near Chad; I just had to look for the house with the pink car outside.

An hour later, and I did. I knocked on the door; it was only 7pm but Ryan, her twin, answered in his PJs.

"Oh, hey Nix, come in, Shar's in her room."

I stepped inside, "Thanks Ry."

I walked up their huge staircase and knocked on Sharpay's door.

"Come in…" she called and I entered.

She looked guiltily at me.

"Why'd you tell Chad, Shar?"

"Cause I was scared for you."

"But you had no reason to be, until you told Chad. It changes everything."

She looked confused.

"Shar, you know what Chad's like, he has a temper, that he sometimes can't control."

"I know and I'm sorry that he shouted today…"

"No, not that. He went and blew his top at my dad." I started to whisper, "He's going to kill me…"

"What? OMG, I'm so sorry…"

Shar started to cry.

"Shar, it's gonna be okay. Do you have any beer?"

She looked confused.

"Well, if my dad's drunk he'll forget all about it."

"Oh, right, sure…"

We both went down stairs and Shar set about collecting all the alcohol she could find.

"Hey, Nix, do you wanna stay over?"

I thought for a second. That was a good idea, but I'd have to be home early in the morning because it was Saturday, and Gravy always called round on a Saturday and dad doesn't know I still hang out with him.

"Sure, thanks Shar."

She nodded and we went upstairs and watched movies.

The next morning, I woke at like 5am. I gently woke Shar and explained why I was going home and then took the alcohol and left.

When I got home, dad was still asleep on the sofa, I hoped he would stay this way for the next couple of hours.

I put the beer in the fridge and went upstairs to get changed into my denim skirt, white shirt and biker boots (I'd taken quite a fancy to them). Then I grabbed my leather jacket and went to sit outside. Surprisingly, I stayed there for hours without getting bored until Gravy came out and saw me.

"Hey…" he said, taking my hand and pulling me up from the doorstep.

"Hello." We smiled at each other and he kissed me. To my horror, the front door opened behind me and there stood my dad.

"Er, hey dad." I said quietly. He looked fuming but was trying to hide it.

"Oh, uh… h-hey Nix…" And then he shut the door.

Gravy and I set off down the street.

"Sorry about my dad, he can be a jerk and I think he's hangover, or still drunk…." I muttered the last part in hope that he wouldn't hear me, but he did.

"No worries. You look great today, by the way."

I smiled, "You don't look too bad yourself."

He pulled me closer and put his arm around me. I seriously love this boy, in the serious way this time. Like properly.

The plan for today was to go to Chad's house and talk him into talking to us again. When we rang the doorbell, he answered the door with red eyes like he'd been crying.

"Chad, what happened?" I asked.

"I kinda treated my best friend badly."

I was confused, as always.

"Zeke?"

He laughed, "No, you silly."

I smiled and we both just sorta hugged and then Gravy and Chad made up and then we hung out at Chad's. Then I got a text from Shaun. I was half-scared to open it, but I did.

It said: SINCE WHEN DO YOU DISOBEY ME? I TOLD YOU TO NEVER GO NEAR THAT BOY AND YOU DID. THAT'S PROBABLY HOW YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS KNOW. YOU'RE A SLUT AND WHORE, NIXON, JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER. YOU'RE FOR IT WHEN YOU GET IN, AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME.

Except his version was more slurred and had way more spelling mistakes. I sat stunned for a moment. He was actually going to kill me. I looked up and zoned into the conversation.

"Yeah, sure you can stay over, Chad. But I'm staying at my Grandma's, is that ok?"

"Yeah, cool."

"How long are your parents on vacation for?"

"Just a week. I was gonna ask you Nix, but you know what my parents are like, all old fashioned and stuff and I'm not allowed to stay over at a girl's house yet, which is ridiculous. I mean, I'm seventeen! You know what's weird Nix, over the whole eleven years I've known you, I've never been to your house."

My eyes widened, "Oh, er it's just messy, that's why I don't invite people over." What was he saying this for? He knew why I didn't let him over.

"My place is messy, I still let you in. Can we go to your house now?" Chad asked.

What was I supposed to say, "No because you might witness my death"?

We all got up and walked to my house and then stopped outside my front door.

"Wait here a sec," I said before going inside and locking the door behind me. I went upstairs to check if dad remembered his text.

He had. He chased me into my room and started hitting me.

Chad's POV

Okay, it was kinda weird she asked us to stay outside. Shit, I shouldn't have asked her to bring us here after what went down with her dad. Shit! Shit! Shit!

Okay, it's been half an hour and she's not back. Grady and I are seriously worried, maybe I should tell him.

"Grady…"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something."

He looked worried, "What?"

"Nix's dad, he beats her. Since she was born."

"What?" his eyes teared up a little then he went all frantic. "We have to get in there."


	6. Chapter 6: She Cheated

Chad's POV

We went round the back and saw that the back room light was on. I climbed the tree and saw them arguing in her room. This wasn't good.

Nixon's POV

We were in my room. He was saying all this stuff to me, about how he hates me.

"You're a little slut, just like your mother," he said.

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Don't tell me what to do. She was a whore."

I couldn't believe he was saying this.

"You're not even my kid, she cheated!"

I was shocked, so that's why he'd beaten me my whole life. Because mom cheated, not because I killed her, but because she cheated. OMG, this can't be happening. This means I have a real dad somewhere out there, a dad who would treat me right.

"I hate you." I said out loud.

"Well, guess what…" he said, and he grabbed my throat, lifted me off the ground and rammed my back against the wall, "I HATE YOU TOO!"

He started squeezing and I couldn't breathe. I was crying. He was squeezing harder and I was gasping for air, this wasn't good.

Just when I thought I was going to die, the door burst open and there stood Gravy and Chad. Shaun dropped me to the ground and I just slumped down the wall. I couldn't stop crying. I was even more scared now. He turned to Gravy and Chad and swung at them.

No ones POV

As Shaun swung at the pair, they both moved leaving him to fall to the floor. They both rushed towards Nix on the floor.

"Babe, are you okay, please tell me you're okay."

Nix couldn't speak, but she wished she could as she watched her dad creep up behind them, she tried to tell them but it was too late. Shaun had grabbed Grady and pulled him back. He punched him a couple of times causing Nix to cry even more, she felt helpless. Then Grady punched him back, it was harder than Shaun's drunken attempts. Shaun stumbled backwards and somehow, Grady got him pinned down on the floor.

"Look at her!" he shouted, forcing his head to look at Nixon who was sobbing.

"How could you even think about doing this to her? How could you hurt her? You're sick! I hope you die for what you did to her!"

"Why do you care so much? Want to get in her knickers?" Shaun sneered.

"Because I love her! I love her more than anything. And so does Chad, and the rest of her friends. I pity you that you can't see what an amazing girl she is."

"Grady, we have to get her out of here," Chad said, tightening his grip on Nix's hand.

Grady nodded, "We're taking her away from you, and don't you dare try finding her. Trust me, you hurt her ever again, and I'll make you sorry."

"Ooh, cause I'm scared of a sixteen year old."

"Look at your position."

Shaun looked around, he was on the floor, with Grady's knees pinning his arms to the ground.

Grady got up and picked Nixon up off the floor in a protective manner. "By the way, I'm seventeen."

Shaun got up too and they all headed for the front door. Shaun tried to stop them.

Grady punched him in the face and he stumbled back.

They all got outside and ran to a park nearby.

Grady's POV

When we got to the park, that was when I finally got a proper look at Nix. She had a cut above her eye that was bleeding, a gash across her cheek that was also bleeding, a couple of new bruises and bright red marks around her neck where his filthy hands had been. All I could do was hug her. I held her head to my chest as I felt her crying, I couldn't help but cry too.

When she finally pulled away, she looked at me, still crying. She raised her hand to my cheek, "I'm so sorry…" she whispered. My face must have been bruised or something because she was scanning my whole face before looking straight into my eyes. Her eyes are beautiful.

"Don't be silly. I would never blame you…" I soothingly rubbed up and down her arms and hugged her again, she was still crying and I tried to make her feel better by whispering things into her ear.

Chad was pacing and he finally stopped, "Dude, we have to get her away from here, he's gonna come looking for her."

"Yeah, we could leave tonight."

Then Nix pulled away from me and looked at us both, "Woah, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"We're running away with you," Chad said.

Nix shook her head, "No you're not. I'm not letting you guys run away."

I was confused.

"What? Why?" Chad and I asked in unison.

"Because you both have family and friends who love you and who you love and Chad you have a girlfriend who loves you and you love her to pieces!"

"And I have a girlfriend who I love more than the world, and I'd do anything to keep her safe! Including leaving my life to make sure that her psycho dad won't get his hands on her!" I said.

She just looked for a second before covering her face with her hands. Just then, Taylor ran up to us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I got Chad's text."

We all looked at Chad.

Taylor hugged Nixon and asked her if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to these guys," she replied, and then she came over to me again.

"I'm not letting you run away with me. What about your mom, your grandma, your school, your basketball?"

I took her face in my hands, her beautiful face.

"I want to do this Nix. I need to. I need to keep you safe. My mom's hardly ever home anyway and Chad can look after Grandma for me, she likes his hair anyway and as for school, we'll catch up and I can play basketball wherever we are, I just need to be with you, I need you safe."

She leaned her forehead against my chest, as if thinking. I kissed the top of her head and put my hands on her waist.

Me and her went to sit on the swings, leaving Chad and Taylor talking.

"He's not my real dad," She whispered. "I found out just."

I squeezed her hand and she continued, "That means I must have a real dad out there somewhere."

She was filling up again, and my heart bled. I still couldn't get over this whole thing.

"That's what we'll do! We'll find your real dad."

She looked at me. "What if he wants nothing to do with me? What if he sends me away?"

"He won't Nix, if he has any sense."

She thought for a second, "How are we going to run away with no car and no clothes?"

"I have a car that I never use and we can go get your clothes."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, "I'm not going back there."

"I will, I'll get your stuff."

She shook her head, "He might hurt you."

"Don't worry, I won't let him."

I told Chad to take her back to my house and let themselves in with the key I gave him, I told him to grab some stuff, food, clothes and then wait for me. He nodded and took Nixon's hand with the hand that was free from Taylor's hand.

I kissed Nix on the forehead, and started walking away but she pulled me back.

"Listen, if you can get near his room, go to the closet and on the shelf at the top, there's a tin… a red tin. It has all the money I've ever gotten for birthdays or Christmas in it, just grab it."

I nodded and kissed her again before I made my way back to her house.

God I love her so damn much.

Nixon's POV

Taylor, Chad and me walked back to Gravy's house. I still couldn't believe I was out of there for good, and I couldn't believe he was going to go back to that place. I was so worried about him, I couldn't think of anything else.

When we got to his house, his mom was there and Chad told her something about Gravy telling us to come here and she nodded. I felt guilty; I was taking away her son. We went up to his room and Chad started packing a suitcase with his clothes in; I just sat on the bed, worrying. Chad was telling Taylor about how they'd get the food when he came back and then we just sat and waited. They didn't talk to me; I think they knew I wasn't in the mood for talking.

Finally, after a very painful hour, Gravy walked in with my suitcase.

"Good luck dude, we have to go now, look after her for me. And call me when you get somewhere." Chad said to Gravy. Then he came over and hugged me and I hugged him back. They soon left.

Gravy sat down next to me.

"Nix, we're gonna be okay, please believe me."  
I nodded slowly.

He kissed me, and for some reason, it made me feel better. It told me that we were gonna be ok, we were gonna make it.

The door opened and in came his mom, her face fell when she saw the suitcases.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Gravy stood up, "Mom, we have to run away."

She started crying and I did too.

"Why?" she sobbed.

"I can't tell you mom, but we have to go."

I touched his arm, "She deserves to know why I'm taking her son."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and so did he and then he turned back to his mom.

"Mom, Nix's dad isn't a very nice guy, and he's not very nice to Nix."

His mom looked at me and she looked shocked at all the marks on my face.

"He beats her up mom, and he tried to kill her. He's looking for her and I have to get her away, to somewhere he won't find her."

His mom just looked for a second, "Oh my God, honey. I knew something wasn't right before, I just knew. You better keep her safe, Grady, and you better call me regularly." She hugged her son and then me then went out for a minute before coming back with an envelope, "Here, it's just some savings."

Gravy took it but I shook my head, "We can't take this. We can't run away. We can't do this Grady."

His mother looked at me, "Don't worry, Nixon, he will look after you. I think this is for the best, for now at least. If you go to the police they'll put you into care and take you away, I don't think either of you want that."

"I don't." Gravy said, pulling me close to him. I shook my head, I didn't want that either, but this was crazy!


End file.
